


His smile

by Akani232



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akani232/pseuds/Akani232
Summary: Why no one saw the prince before. What is the truth?. yuto's curious lead him to meet the prince. what will happened when they meet.





	His smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessedmak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedmak/gifts).



Yamada Ryosuke is the prince of the richest and most powerful kingdom. He has everything, and everyone wishes to be in his place. But they don't know the truth. The darkness that hides inside the truth.

When he was born, it was supposed to be the happiest day for the kingdom, but it wasn't. A woman screaming could be heard throughout the palace. After a hard time in labor, the prince was finally born. Then, the nightmare started when all the glass windows in the palace broke at the same moment with the prince’s cry. His mother didn't even have a chance to see her son because she died after giving birth to him.

The king was shocked; his wife was dead and his only son had a curse. The Wise, after seeing a snake-like mark in his neck, said he had a strong curse and they didn’t know the cause.                     

The prince can destroy anything around him once he gets angry, or whenever he is sad and crying, sometimes for no reason. No one can control this power, even the prince himself, so his father had his people build a big room with strong pillars of foundation which the prince can't destroy easily and locked him in. No one saw the prince since then, and he stayed there while the king searched for a solution to the curse because he's the only heir to the throne.

The prince grew alone in that room. The servants only brought him food and water, and sometimes medicine whenever he got sick, and then they ran away like they’ve seen a ghost.

 

\---

 

The beautiful boy opens his eyes to the morning. He sits up and wonders if they brought his breakfast or not, but as he looks around, he cannot help but sigh. Another boring day starts. He spends all his days reading books but he knows about the world only from them. He has spent all his life in this small house, but he is used to it. He is used to being alone all the time. He knows it's good to stay here so he won't hurt anyone.

Despite that, as the kingdom celebrates his 17th birthday, all he wishes is to go outside and see the world. A lot of people are attending his party, from normal citizens to important people like kings from other countries.

It's a big party and everyone is there, except for the prince himself.

His father told everyone that he is sick and can't go out of his room, and if anyone talks about him— saying there is no prince or anything else that they shouldn't say—the king will have them executed. That’s why, no one asks where the prince is.

But Yuto, a tall boy the same age as the prince, is curious about the prince. He hates being inside so gets out of the the big hall and starts walking around the big palace, wondering where he can find the prince. _He_ _must feel so lonely to be in his room all the time_.

"I really want to meet that prince," the tall boy says, smiling. He heard that the prince is locked in his room, but he doesn't know the reason. Maybe because he’s sick.

Already used to being such a brat, he manages to find the prince's room without anyone catching him. "Oh, I found it!" He says while he looking at the big door. He tries to open it, only to find it locked. Searching around, he finds the key beside the door, and excitedly goes to use it. He closes the door and enters the house, his black eyes traveling around the room. It's a really big room.

He finds the prince sitting on the ground with a lot of books around him.

"Finally, I found you," he says, smiling.

The prince is surprised to hear someone talking to him. He turns and his eyes widen as he looks at Yuto. He never expected to see a person his age here.

Yuto is surprised by the prince’s looks. He is pretty, so beautiful with his chubby cheeks and his white skin that is shining under the light of the moon. The prince is _breathtaking_.

"Oh no, I think I’ve fallen in love," the tall boy whispers to himself.

The prince starts feeling afraid, because it's the first time someone came to his room. Not to mention, someone who is looking at him like that while talking to himself. Yuto starts walking toward him while smiling, which makes the cute prince more afraid, but Yuto’s smile makes him relax a little, too.

No one smiles at him like this. He can see something in those black eyes but he doesn't know what it is.

He is so busy with this thought that he doesn’t notice Yuto sitting in front of him. "My name is Nakajima Yuto. Nice to meet you, cutie." He is still smiling.

Yamada is even more surprised. _How can he talk with a prince like that?_

"Oh, you’re surprised because I don't talk like the others— calling you prince ryosuke or something like that? I don't think I need to be formal, because I'm sure we will be more than friends!" Yuto says and winks at him

"Eh," is the only response from the cute prince. _What does he mean more than friends? He’s sure? Yamada feels confused_.

Noticing his confused and worried expression, Yuto thinks, ‘Oh, maybe I was hasty. He looks so innocent’. He starts feeling a little guilty but he meant what he said. Just as he is about to try to calm Yamada, he sees the mark on his neck start shining. _Am I imagining this?_

Yamada holds his neck and covers the mark, feeling his body grow hot. "No, please, not now," he whispers, then looks down.

Yuto puts his hand on Yamada's shoulders. "Are you okay?" he asks worriedly.

The prince pushes Yuto and stands up. His body start shaking, and everything in his small house starts shaking, too. The books fall from the shelves, the glasses from the windows break.

"You have to get out now," Yamada says while he tries to bear the pain. He feels like his whole body is burning. Yuto stands up and tries to get closer to him but he can't. There is strong wind surrounding the prince and all the books are flying around him like in a typhoon. "What the hell is this?" Yuto feels terrified. He’s glad the books aren’t hitting the cute prince, but he is worried. He has to do something.

The palace starts shaking a little but no one in the party notices except for the king. "Ryosuke," he says, standing up and rushing to the prince‘s room. He opens the door and is surprised to see someone else inside the house.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asks angrily, making Yuto turn to him with wide eyes. He looks at the king with the thoughts ‘ _what do I do now? I’ll get killed by the King because I did something I shouldn’t have done’ clearly written on his face._

But the king’s attention goes back to Yamada as he starts screaming from the pain, the house shaking more with his screams. "You have to get out of here now!" The king shouts as he tries to protect himself from the flying books.

"No, he looks in pain! I can't leave him like that!" Yuto says seriously. He tries to get closer, the books hitting him, but he doesn't care. He has to make Yamada calm down.

"STOP!" he shouts.

To his utmost surprise, that makes Yamada stop screaming. He looks at Yuto with teary eyes, breathing fast and still looking in pain.

"It's okay. Don't worry. Everything going to be okay," Yuto says softly while smiling that smile that makes the prince calm down more. The strong winds turns into a soft breeze and the books fall back to the ground. Yuto doesn't waste time getting closer to the prince, putting his hand on the prince’s cheek.

"It's okay, I'm here," he says. With a smile, he puts his forehead against Yamada's. The prince starts relaxing as the feeling of pain disappears, holding onto Yuto's shirt and looking into his eyes. It make him feel safe enough to close his eyes and fall unconscious into Yuto's arms.

Yuto smiles as he looks down at the sleeping prince in his arms. He carries him to his bed, ignoring the eyes looking at him.

" _I can't believe that!!. He controlled the curse. He stopped him_!"the kind was surprising by that. 

"Come with me," he says seriously, disrupting Yuto from where he was staring at Yamada’s sleeping face.

"Oh gosh, I going to take my punishment," he tells himself. "Wait! What was that?! Was it magic or what?" He suddenly bursts out as remembered what happened.

"You’re only asking that now?" the king says as he shakes his head. "Follow me and we’ll talk about that.”

Soon enough, they are alone in a big room, sitting around a big table, while the king explains everything to Yuto, from how his son was born with a curse to how they can't control it to how he locked his son inside that room.

Yuto’s expression turns into a sad one as he hears Yamada's story. _It must have been so lonely and painful for him_.

"You are the only one who’s managed to stop him," the king says. His eyes look so serious. It looks like he has been waiting for this forever. "You will live here and accompany my son all the time. This is the order from the king," he says with a stern face to make sure Yuto will not protest. No one is allowed to say no to the king.

But he is surprised to see Yuto smiling and nodding in agreement. "I will do that with all my heart, but I don't know how I did it. I just can't stand seeing him in pain," he says as he plays with his fingers on the table.

The king smiles at his answer and remembers how he cannot do anything for his son whenever the curse gives him pain. "For now, please take care of him," he says softly while smiling. He orders the servant to lead Yuto to the prince's room.

\---

He sits at the edge of the prince's bed, watching his angel’s sleeping face. He holds his cheek, thumb lightly rubbing his cheekbone. "It's weird, right? I fell for you at first sight, but I feel like I’ve loved for a long time,” he says with a smile. “I will protect you. Have a nice dream." Then he lies on the same blanket, looking at the prince’s sleeping form until he himself falls asleep.

The cute prince wakes up to find a handsome face in front him. They were so close, their noses almost touched. "Ehhhhhhhhh!" he screamed as got as far from the bed as he can.

Yuto wakes up and sits up. "What? What? What happened?!" He looks around sleepily then smiles when he spots the prince. "Good morning, Ryo-chan," he greets gently.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" he asks in surprise.

"From now, we will be together forever," the tall boy says as he gets up from the bed and walks towards him.

"Why?! What do you mean?!"

"I can control your curse, so from now, I will be with you all the time so nothing bad will happen." He smiles. He stands in front of his love but when he is about to touch his face, the prince stops him by pushing him away with an annoyed expression.

"I don't need you," he shouts then runs to the bathroom.

They ate their breakfast in silence. Yamada hates this situation.

Later, he sits on the ground with litter and a lot of books surrounding him. He loves to do that because it makes him feel like he’s out there with all these books about the world outside.

But his peaceful time gets destroyed by the silly boy sitting beside him who keeps on asking him a lot of questions. "Ne, ne, what are you doing?" Yuto asks curiously.

_Here he goes again_.

As always, the prince ignores him.

The days pass by as the prince keeps ignoring Yuto. He hates this idea that he has to have a person with him always.

Yuto is fine with this. He is sure he will melt this cold heart.

Now, as always, they are sitting on the ground with the cute prince reading his favorite book while a smiling Yuto watches him. He manages to see what he is reading.

"Ryo-chan loves his flowers, huh. You keep reading this book every day."

Yamada looks at him for a second, then goes back to reading.

Yuto comes close to him and starts reading with him. He notes that Yamada keeps reading the same page. ‘So he likes roses,’ he thinks. "Ryo-chan, so you love roses; have you seen it before?"

The prince looks up at him with sparkling eyes. "No, and when I asked the maids they said our kingdom didn't have a roses." He looks down after he finished talking. Yuto pats his head.

"Who said that we don't have roses? I saw a place full with beautiful roses as beautiful as your face." Then he smiles.

"Really? I’ve always wanted to see it but I can't," he says, choosing to ignore Yuto's sweet words.

"I will bring some of them for you."

The cute prince smiles. "Promise?" he asks enthusiastically.

Yuto thinks he is so cute, he almost wants to kiss those kissable lips. "Of course, I promise you.”

The next day, the prince wakes up alone in his big bed. He looks for Yuto around the room and in the bathroom but he doesn’t find him. Then he remembers their promise yesterday, so he waits patiently, smiling to himself.

But Yuto doesn’t come back that night. He starts getting worried, so he asks the maid who bring his dinner. "Do you know where Nakajima Yuto is?" he asks softly. The maid looks at him and says, "I saw him get out from this places in the morning, said that he will back before you wake up, but I think he just ran away from you because he can't stay with someone as cold as you." Then she closes the door with a bang, leaving the prince alone with her words that surprised and hurt him at the same time.

He doesn’t eat his dinner and goes to sleep early. The bed feels so big and cold for him. He fall asleep as the tears fall from his eyes.

The next day, he keeps waiting for Yuto to come back. He got used to him being by his side all the time. He can't even concentrate on reading.

“Why do I feel lonely like this? I’ve never felt this lonely before," he says as the tears fall into his book.

Night comes, and he’s sure that Yuto won't be back. He starts crying hard. He lost the only person who was never scared of him, or thought of him as a monster.

He heard the door open. "I don't want to eat my dinner.”

"Why you don't you want to eat your dinner? Are you okay? "

His eyes widen as he hears that familiar voice. _It's him_. He turns around and more tears fall when he sees Yuto.

Yuto panics and runs to him. "Why are crying? Did something happen?" The prince shakes his head. Yuto hugs him and pats his head as he understands why the cute prince is crying. He must have felt so lonely and thought he was left alone. "Stop crying, sweetheart. Look what I brought with me." Yuto says gently.

The cute prince looks up to find a bunch of roses in Yuto's hands. He smiles as he takes them. "Thank you," he says softly, and then the tears fall from his eyes again because of Yuto kindness. "Hey, stop crying! I'm sorry I left you for two days, but my mom got sick and I was helping my father with work." He pats his head again

"It's okay. Just don't leave me," Yamada whispers quietly, but it makes Yuto happy because he replies with a happy, "Let's put them in water!”

Yuto waits on the bed as Yamada looks at the roses, thinking about how beautiful they are. He feels warmth inside his heart. This is the first time someone gave him a present.

He smiles sweetly. Unfortunately, Yuto doesn’t see his smile or he will die from the happiness.

"Ryo-chan, it's time to sleep," Yuto calls out.

The prince nods and walks towards the bed. Yuto expects him to sleep away from him with his back facing him as always, but he is surprised to see him get closer and closer until he bring his face to Yuto's chest. "Ryo-chan?!"

It seems his cold heart has been melted by Yuto's kindness.

Yuto smiles when he sees Yamada’s red ears, then he hugs him tightly. "Good night, Ryo-chan." The prince smiles at the new warmth he feels, comfortable and sleeping like a baby in Yuto’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> For obsessedmak I hope you will like it.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it.  
> Thank you to all my cute batas ^^


End file.
